


Draco Malfoy-A Gryffindor moment

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may have won this battle Potter, but you will not win the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy-A Gryffindor moment

You might be wondering how it is that I am currently sprawled helplessly across a bed, Gryffindor tie snug about my neck. Listen closely, and I will tell you.

It all started with a bet..

“ _Come on Draco, you’re not **scared** , are you?”_

The moment I heard the words and witnessed the falsely innocent act, I knew I was hung. He knew as well as I that neither of us could ever resist the opportunity to best the other. It was kind of our ‘thing.’

“Terms.”

I found myself replying, blond brow arched casually as I waited on what I was sure would be catastrophically damning conditions.  Nothing could have prepared me for what I heard next.

“No.”

I replied simply, shaking my head once in full agreement with myself. There was no bet on Merlin’s green earth that would see me with a Gryffindor tie slung about my person; no matter  _how_  great the reward.

_“You aren’t scared of a little ole’ strip of fabric, are you?”_

He was dangling the red and gold tie in front of himself, smiling at me as it swung back and forth, silently willing me to comply with his terms.  I eyed the thing for a good while before I finally spoke, silver gaze catching his and holding it intently.

“Fine.”

I said, taking a step towards him and reaching into my pocket.

“But first,”

I add, waving my wand and banishing the offending red and gold tie beneath the bed, where it would stay while I reminded him why it was that I would always win.

He was putty under my touch.

At this point in the game it was he who was sprawled out on the bed, relieved of his garments with another simple flick of my wand. Yes, I was using his own tricks against him, but I doubt he minded much.  I couldn’t help but smirk as he arched into every one of my caresses, my name a breathy whimper on his lips as I bent and worked his body to my liking. Putty in my hands indeed.

“You will never see me wear that tie.”

I murmur against the back of his neck, my lips pulled back into a satisfied grin as I force myself deeper inside of him. My arms are his bodies’ cage and they hold him flush against me, the sweat that is mingled with his hair is deposited on my shoulder where it rests and I hardly notice.

I play to win.

It is not until I am shouting his name with the last vestiges of my self control that I realize my folly; the dire mistake that will cost me everything..

“You cheated..”

I murmur at his advancing form, caught up at the edge of a story you already know the ending of.  How he manages these little moments, I will never know.  How it is that I am forever emblazoned in a fucking Gryffindor tie I will never understand, but I do know this:

Revenge is sweet..


End file.
